tfsdfandomcom-20200214-history
Prime Sorrow
After his conversation with his brother, Optimus, Ultra Magnus tries to get some rest only to find himself reeling in agony. Optimus feels it through their bond and tries to help his brother, wishing there was a way to save Magnus from the inevitable downward spiral into madness and eventually death from the torment he suffers. It had been three years since Magnus' bonded human mate had been killed, and the pain of emptiness and despair without her threatened to tear him apart and leave Optimus without his younger brother after only having just been reunited with him four days earlier. ((May 9th, 2023, a few short hours after “A Prime Reunion”)) Characters Involved: Optimus Prime played by Tundra Ultra Magnus played by Leathurkatt Ultra Magnus Magnus had settled in his alt mode in his quarters, drifting into recharge stasis hoping to dream of happier days when Andrea had been warm and alive in his arms. He did dream of those earlier days for a little while, but invariably the pain returned and he saw her death through the eyes of his elder son, feeling the agony of her death shatter his Spark and send him reeling, going to the scene of the crash to find Derrick having transformed and panicking, and Andrea’s broken and bloodied form trapped inside the car, the drivers side crushed in around her. She was dead, their unborn daughter lost with her, and he woke up screaming, reflexively transforming and clutching at his chest as he laid there curled up on the floor of his quarters, crying in agony and loss, crying out for his lost love. Optimus Prime Optimus had returned from the lake a little over an hour ago, as usual these days in his office finishing most of the work he still had. He had promised his brother he would talk with Anterra but it still seemed too early. His thoughts were still racing of how to approach the red-black femme or to even what to say, sighing he tried to keep focused on his work. That however was short lived. Had he been hearing things? Pressing a hand to his chest Optimus frowned, something wasn't right. Standing the Autobot Leader quickly left his office, worried and feeling a deep loss from his brother which was of great concern. //"Magnus, I'm coming."\\ He said over the bond, voice full of worry and concern as he approached the quarters hall and looked at each door before reaching the one Ultra Magnus resided. Optimus however wasn't sure how he would see his brother as he typed in the code on the keypad and the door opened allowing him to step inside before he saw his brother curled up on the floor. "Brother!" Optimus exclaimed and hurried to Magnus settling beside his brother, the door closing behind him, Optimus lying a hand on his slightly younger brother's shoulder. Ultra Magnus Magnus was shaking uncontrollably, the visions of her death clawing at him as surely as he clutched his own chest. Flashes of the images, her bloodied and broken body partially crushed inside the mangled car, Derrick in his Cybertronian bot form screaming for his mother, terrified, and Magnus’ own cries of anguish as he was forced to carry away his son and leave her torn and lifeless body behind before authorities arrived and attempted to take his son away to do unspeakable and torturous experiments on him. The agony of reliving that day for the past three years was taking its toll on the normally strong and stoic white mech, the loss of his wife and Spark mate slowly driving him mad and Optimus could feel it. Feeling his brother’s hand on his shoulder he forced himself to look up, the expression of agony, sorrow, and loss so profound on his face it would shatter anyone’s laser core to see it. “Optimus… I can’t… help me… please… let me die…” he cried softly, mournfully as he reached up one hand to his brother, grabbing hold of his upper arm before closing his optics and lowering his head again with a whimper of pain. Optimus Prime Optimus' Spark ached at seeing his brother suffering the loss of his Spark-mate, the agony and sorrow so clear it was amazing the white mech had lasted this long. "Brother please don't say such things, you need to hang in there you still have your sons to think about." He said and took his brother into a strong embrace. It had been a long time but even he had never seen such pain and sorrow from one bot, not even Ultra Magnus had showed this before. Now it seemed his brother would slowly die. {"Primus please don't let him give up."} Optimus silently prayed as he held Magnus but even Prime was unsure how he could fully help Magnus. Ultra Magnus Magnus trembled in Optimus’ arms, cycling air through his heat exchange system rapidly from the pain and stress. “Optimus… I… can’t go on… like this… The pain… so… hhh… much…. pain… without her… Primus… help me…” he whimpered, clinging to his brother for dear life. Every night it was like this for him, though some nights were better than others. But this night was one of the bad ones, not the worst, but close. All he felt was the agony and anguish of Andrea’s death, wanting to die just to be with her, and yet he couldn’t bear the thought of leaving his sons and brother behind. Optimus Prime "'Bother I'm sorry it hurts so much....truly I do. And I wish I could take it away enough for you to try and rest.'" Optimus murmured but even then there was only so much he could do for his younger brother. But the only way to ever make the pain go away was either for Andrea to comeback somehow or Magnus be dead himself. Losing his brother made Optimus mentally wince knowing it had nearly happened already and couldn't bear the thought of it pushing the thought away. "Primus Magnus, I wish I could do more to help." He said feeling a bit useless knowing he could only comfort Ultra Magnus to get through this. Ultra Magnus Magnus groaned painfully, wincing as the images flickered across his processor again. “Nnn… No! Andrea… nnnngghhh…” he moaned, inwardly reaching for her yet unable to feel her, unable to find her. “No… make it stop… just let mmm… me die…” he pleaded, shaking increasing as his Spark shuddered dangerously. Optimus could feel that Magnus really did want to die just so he could rejoin Andrea again, yet somehow his Spark stubbornly held on, no clue as to why forthcoming. The only possible explanation was three names: Derrick, Richard, and Optimus. Magnus and Optimus had always been very close, sharing moments no one else had with either of them. Such were the ways of the two brothers, even if Magnus felt completely unworthy of the name and title of Prime. Optimus Prime Optimus could only see his brother suffer but yet his brother's Spark was being stubborn all its own. Thinking for a moment Optimus thought back to when they had troubled times so decided to try and help Magnus get his mind off the thoughts of wanting to die, to be lost forever and hoped the stubbornness of his brother's Spark would help too. "Magnus I know this will do little but there is not much I can do but comfort and support you." He said really wishing there was more. Letting his brother go for a moment Optimus began to massage his brother's shoulders, they had done it many times before back on Cybertron, something they did between them when either was troubled or feeling some form of distress. Ultra Magnus Magnus groaned heavily as Optimus started rubbing his shoulders and he leaned against his older brother’s chest. Their Sparks had always been in harmony with each other, being brothers, the deep strong pulse matching beat for beat. They weren’t twin brothers, but they were about as close as two Spark brothers could be. As Optimus massaged and rubbed his shoulders and back, Magnus’ processor flickered back in time to the years before the war and the early part of the war before the Exodus from Cybertron when they had gotten separated from each other. Magnus had been with Optimus on many expeditions, helping to research and rediscover their lost history together. When the war came, Magnus took up position as team leader under his brother’s command, perfectly willing to take and carry out orders as needed. It was during that intensely stressful time that the brothers had grown ever closer, needing each other’s support. They had always been geared towards science and research, not war, and the constant struggle just to survive was taking its toll on all of the Autobots. Yet that struggle only drew then closer, becoming each other’s confidence and support, and when things grew especially hard, they became each other’s comfort. As he huddled there in his brother’s arms, his hand strayed down his brother’s chest, and Optimus could feel how lost and in pain Magnus was feeling. Optimus Prime The pain his brother felt and how lost he was made Optimus wonder if his brother would ever find happiness again. But by some miracle Andrea would have to be back which was going to be a miracle in itself to happen. As he continued to massage Magnus's shoulder then upper back, Optimus thought back. There had been a time they didn't have much to worry about, mainly focusing on artifacts, exploration expeditions, and researching, trying to look deeper into their past. But that day the one artifact was found. It had felt dark for some reason and Optimus remembered telling Megatron to leave it alone until they knew more. But that's when it all began, Fallen had corrupted hi best friend and the war broke out. Now it seemed things were getting ore complicated every time and this certainly was one of those times. Optimus reached out through the bond trying to comfort his brother, //"Magnus..."\\ Optimus sighed trying to do his best to get Magnus through this troubled times. But knew it wasn't going to do much. Ultra Magnus Magnus was delirious with pain, yet one memory from the early years of the war stood out, a memory of he and his brother together. It had been an especially horrific battle against the Decepticons and both Magnus and Optimus were feeling the pressure of losing so many friends and compatriots. Optimus and Magnus had been in different areas of the fight and both had suffered heavy losses. Magnus had covered their escape yet one young and brave Autobot refused to leave Magnus behind, stubbornly standing with him as the rest retreated, including Optimus after a brief argument between the brothers. When Magnus finally made it back, he walked up, damaged but still standing, carrying the Sparkless body of the young warrior who refused to leave him behind. That death had tore at Magnus especially, given the young bot’s sacrifice, and Magnus had turned inward away from the others, including Optimus. When the brothers finally had some time alone to talk, Magnus had broken down in frustration and Optimus let show his own sorrow at the loss of so many Autobots. That was when an idea had struck them both: if they could use their own chassis to offer life support to another Bot who desperately needed it, then perhaps that same interface could offer another form of support to the frazzled brothers. The interface connected their sensory systems, and by soothing each other through the sensation of an all over ‘massage’ through their connected neural systems, they had not only helped lift the stress and pain of the war, they had grown that much closer to each other. Memories of this intense connection filtered through their bond and Magnus clung to his brother as if his mere tangible presence were his only anchor to keep him from falling and drowning in the maddening agony that threatened to consume him. One thing every Cybertronian knew: if two bots are bonded Sparkmates and one of them dies, the other will either die with their mate, or they go mad from the agony of loss and the emptiness and loneliness without them. Even though Andrea was human, Magnus was suffering a slow and torturous downward spiral into madness without his bonded mate, a reality that was as relentless as the war itself. Optimus Prime Optimus paused and held his brother, assuring him the best he could things would be alright and hoped they would be. As bad as things had become the two brothers always somehow got through it but Optimus wasn't so sure he could keep his brother entirely sane through this for very long. Thinking back for a moment there was an option to help with the pain, just as they had done for the times of war when it seemed overwhelming. Glancing at his brother it might prove to help a little so Optimus sent a memory over the bond of one their moments of needing the all around 'massage'. it was Magnus' choice if he needed that connection as they had done before but Optimus would not force him. Ultra Magnus It took a moment for Magnus to register what Optimus was offering him. He then opened his optics and looked up at his brother for a moment. It had eased their pain before, so it was possible Optimus could actually use the mutual interface to pull Magnus out of the downward spiral he was falling into. He let his hand slip down to rest against his abdominal plates, letting them release and open a bit. //“Optimus… help me…”\\ he murmured through the bond. All their lives the brothers only had each other, and now it had come down to that same truth again. Magnus closed his optics, leaning against Optimus, shivering uncontrollably. All he wanted was for the pain to end, one way or the other. Optimus Prime Letting his abdominal plates retract Optimus gave his brother a worried look, //"I'm here to help you brother, whenever you need it."\\ He said, feeling Magnus shaking. Letting his cable snake out he gently plugged into Magnus' port letting the mutual feelings go through the link and trying to sooth the pain his brother was feeling. Optimus held his brother in a comforting embrace trying to help where he could. but even then he knew it would only be a short time. Their mutual link often had helped when they faced the troubled times and pressure of battle or losing friends and comrades. Ultra Magnus Magnus’ entire neural system swam with the sensation of his brother’s strength and love as if he cradled the white mech’s very Spark protectively in his hands. He felt Optimus’ soothing calm wash over him and he let out a breathless sigh. Slowly, bit by bit he began to relax, cradled in Prime’s protective embrace, a sensation he hadn’t felt in a painfully long time. //“Brother… I never should have left you… forgive me…”\\ he murmured, his chassis beginning to cease its trembling finally. Out of reflex Magnus’ own interface cable slithered out, entwining itself with his brother’s cable and gently plugging in to his port, connecting their sensory neural systems in both directions and serving to exponentially amplify the deep soothing comfort that Optimus was trying to offer his shattered younger brother. They had done this many times before just to deal with the stress and anguish of the war before they had been separated, and doing so again took Magnus back to those days when he and Optimus would sit quietly together, hidden away in a private chamber holding onto one another, their mutual interface offering the soothing comfort they both needed, often drifting into stasis while still connected in such a way. Eventually Magnus drifted, slowly falling into recharge stasis, his large frame having gone completely slack as Optimus held him. For the first time since Andrea’s death, Magnus found a measure of peace, and it had come to him from Optimus’ own Spark. //“Optimus, please… don’t let me fall…”\\ he pleaded softly as he drifted, words he had spoken when they were but young bots not long after they had found each other, barely matured and they had ended up in serious trouble, a mishap leaving Magnus dangling from a cliff edge. Optimus had not only managed to hold onto his younger brother, but had managed to pull Magnus up to safety with all his strength. They had always looked out for each other, even well after they both had fully matured as full fledged Autobots. Optimus Prime //"I forgive you Magnus, I always knew you were out there and never was I angry with you."\\ Optimus still held his brother, feeling him gradually relaxing. There was slight relief from that and Optimus was glad that his brother was at peace for the first time since his Spark-mate and the one he loved so much had died, it pained the Prime to see his younger brother suffering such a loss. But he didn't know the pain of losing such a close connection, knowing that if one did die the other could too or go mad. Obviously though it was enough to be causing a lot of pain and grief. As Magnus begun to drift into stasis Optimus still held his little brother and would stay with him until he was sure his brother would be alright during the night. //"I won't let you fall brother, I'm here for you."\\ Ultra Magnus Magnus laid there cradled in his older brother’s arms, finally resting peacefully, their bio interface cables hooked into each other’s ports and giving Magnus the soothing comfort he so desperately needed. Normally the interface allowed the transfer of vital fluids, Energon, and even nano repair cells from one bot to another and allowed their sensory neural systems to link up so that if one mech was in pain, the other could ease that pain. In this case, all that was needed was the sensory neural interface, allowing Optimus to ease his brother’s pain and let him rest. It was a temporary measure, but at least it was something; better than falling into madness and despair, though they had to find a way to help Ultra Magnus, and soon. Without Andrea, the white mech would continue to falter, slipping farther away from his brother, his sons, and the Autobots unless Optimus could find a more permanent solution. But what could they do to save Magnus, or would they merely be prolonging the inevitable tragedy that will invariably claim the sanity, life, and Spark of the once strong and noble white mech? Optimus Prime As Optimus let his brother sleep he gently unconnected their cables and picked Magnus up, setting his brother on his berth to allow him to rest. Covering his Bio Interface Optimus quietly left his brother's quarters standing out in the hall and letting out a deep sigh, there had to be a way to help his brother but the question was what could their be to. Only bringing back Andrea would solve this. But how could they? A human was different then reviving a transformer and had never been done before. Feeling defeated Optimus quietly walked away trying to think of nay solution yet none came to mind. It seemed that Ultra Magnus would suffer slowly and eventually perish from madness. Category:Finished Threads